With the widespread use of digital cameras, many individuals turn to image management tools to archive and organize their digital photographs. Image management tools found on the market offer various features, including the automatic detection of human faces. This feature is useful in helping to identify the presence of individuals within a collection of images. However, in many cases, objects may be inaccurately identified as individuals. While manually organizing photos is an alternative, this approach can be tedious and time-consuming and dealing with a large volume of images.